Violet's Secret
by XBloodSplatteredQueenX
Summary: Violet curse the girl who had a dark past but was tricked into forgetting. She had gotten so close to a normal life, until the voices came again.. *COMPLETE OOC VERSION OF SOUTH PARK*
1. Prologue

Violet Curse the seemingly normal Mafia leader and model..has been lying unknowingly for years.

_"Hey, Who are you?" _She peered hopefully into the darkness, her heartbeat already quickening. She listened closely to hear a sound.

No reply. The cold breeze rushed past her as she hugged herself to prevent coldness.

Her feet, stiffly moving closer to what she thought was a person.

_"Mom? Is that you?" _Still no reply. She tried to move closer but her conscious was disagreeing with her.

She tried to move her feet along faster but they were deviating with her. And then, She heard a sound.

A sound which brought shivers down her back.

_"Violet, I will come. I will come for you. There's no stopping me now."_

It sounded like the stretching of nails on a chalkboard. It was scary, yet calming. She held her ears to stop the sound.

It came closer and closer. Suddenly it looked like a boy was standing right in front of her. Everything went black and then she woke up.


	2. Chapter 1

I was on my way home when i came to a abrupt halt, almost tripping the woman behind me.

_"Fucking idiot!"_

_"Sorry!"_

I yelled as she stalked off cursing another word over her shoulder. She really worked up my temper so I screamed,

_"Waste of breath, bitch!" _

Either that woman didn't hear me or she didn't care at all. I felt myself shrink once more. I really don't belong here, I thought to myself.

The buildings around me were just like the women; Tall, Proud, Elegant. The air was heavy and rich, an elusive combination of expensive scent.

Even the name of the street wasn't something i liked.

I walked forward looked around at all the people coming out from the stores from each side of the street.

Women gossiping about the latest trend, others talking about the "wonderful" life of celebrities.

There wasn't one person in this whole world that cared about their own living.

That's why i applied myself to the South Park Transfer Student.. Whatever its called.

A school which people cared about their studies and achievements. A place where-

_"Violet!"_

I looked around looking for that irritating sound that interrupted my thoughts.

_"Violet! Look here!"_

I looked to my left, and saw my best friend Kenny sitting at a bench in front of a Cafe. I rolled my eyes at him and fake smiled.

Kenny's my best friend, He has always been trying to get into my pants but had recently toned it down.

His parent's didn't quite like me, and it was impossible to go to his house without being glared at.

I looked at Kenny with a questioning look on my face.

_"So Violet, I was thinking about our relationship and i found a great way for us to-"_

_"Look Kenny. I'm flattered that you want to be with me, but it just doesn't feel ri-"_

He had a sad look in his eyes as he stood up from the bench. He was guilt tripping me, I couldn't help but feel bad.

I really did like him but only as friends, or a brother/sister type of relationship, besides his family and me would never get along.

I stopped him, and stood up, and kissed him gently on the cheek. I felt his cheeks burn up and notice his wide eyed stare.

When I moved away from him, he lent down and tried to return the favor. I stopped him with my index finger and shook my head.

_"We're just friends."_

I smiled and walked away. At least one of us could have a great day.

I reached my house in less then ten minutes. Before I even touched the knob, the door flew open, and I heard a scream.

_"Honey! You got accepted into that transfer thing!" _A voice was heard but no person was there to be seen.

Before I could say a word, I felt like I couldn't move. Her spirit was obviously hugging me.

_"M-Mom, I can't breathe."_

I guessed she noticed and let go of me. I went over and opened the envelope.

**Dear, Violet Curse.**

**You have been accepted into the South Park Transfer Student Alliance. **

**Your achievements and accomplishments were delightful and seeing that your permanent record has nothing bad on it.**

And a bunch of other things. It had the book list at the back page and the fee.

I looked up hoping my mother didn't flip out about how much it was.

_"I will give you as much as you need to attend this academy."_

I smiled, I was finally going to my dream school. Where all my dreams can come true, and i can escape this horrible place.


	3. Chapter 1 pt 2

The first thing i saw when i hoped off the train was two tall buildings. The one on the right was silver and the one on the left was light blue.

The was also a small white building with a small sign, I couldn't make out the words from this far away, but people walked in one by one.

"_Okay everyone who just arrived, Please head to the small white building located in between the other two larger buildings."_

We all nodded and made away across the soft, wet grass.

The air was moist while the sun was shining lightly onto the school behind the two tall buildings.

Besides me two girls were whispering to each other,

I looked towards them, and they turn their heads so fast, the blonde one might have a cramp in her neck. I laugh quietly to myself.

We finally reached the small building where there were two women standing on both side of the door.

They both had white tops on with the school's logo.

_"Hello young lady. Please leave bags by the shelves on the right."_

I nodded and dropped my bag on the shelf. I walked into the building and there were two chairs lined up all over the place.

The right side were probably for the girls since the left side was filled with boys. I made my way to an empty seat next to a red haired girl.

_"Hi. Um..Is this seat taken?"_

_"No. You can sit there."_

I smiled lightly, and she returned it.

_"EVERYBODY! PLEASE SETTLE DOWN! M'kay?"_

The whole room quieted down and surprisingly the boys were quiet as well.

"_You are all new here. So before you leave you need to grab a copy of the school's map, m'kay? _

_Now, The girls will be staying in the building on my right, m'kay? and the boys will be staying in the left bulding, m'kay?"_

The boys smiled and screeched, That caught my attention which led me to stare at one of them. The one from that dream..

_"Yes!" _I saw them yell, and high five each other, which made me quickly look away.

"_Settle down, m'kay? I will now call out each pair, and their dorms. When i call you out, stand up and head to your dorms, m'kay?"_

"_Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh, Room 200, Tweek Tweak and Clyde Donovan, Room 201.."_

So the guy's name was Clyde..I didn't realize I was staring until the girl next to me nudged me.

I heard the teacher go onto the girls.

_"Bebe Stevens and Wendy Testaburger, Dorm 200, Violet Curse and Scarlet Red, Dorm 201, Cara Stotch, and Marjorine Stotch Room 202"_

I stood up and the girl beside me stood as well.

"_You must be Violet." "And you must be Scarlet."_

We smiled at each other, and made our way out of the building. We each grab our bags and I noticed she has a sticker on it.

_"The Red gang? You're apart of it?"_

_"Oh my god yes! Hence My name! I'm the leader!"_

_"Oh wow! I just that I've never had friends apart of gangs before as well."_

_"Well then I guess this relationship is going to be great!"_

She locked her arm with mine, and we made our way to our dorm.


End file.
